Truth or Dare?
by LyingTruth123
Summary: One boring summer day at Camp Half-Blood, turns into an eventful one when our heroes play Truth or Dare. The Game will be awkward and scary, if the heroes are unlucky (cough-Percy-cough). I know this is a little overused, but I want to try. Enjoy!


Truth or Dare?

**A/N: I know this is overused, but I just want to try one, so please, no flames, only constructive criticism. Also, I have very EVIL ideas! Oh! This is also my first non-oneshot.**

People in this Fanfic:

Percy

Annabeth

Nico

Thalia

Jason

Leo

Piper

**I don't own PJO or HOO. Ok here we go!**

It was a usual summer day in Camp Half-Blood. There was no action, it was boring, and very few campers stayed over the summer. However, THIS summer was different; the demigods and the gods had just won the Giant War and many of the Romans stayed at Camp Half-Blood for a visit. The day was calm, until…

"FLAME ON!"

Screams followed as a boy on fire chased Piper and Jason around the Camp. The three ran into Percy and Annabeth who were talking with Thalia and Nico. Literally. Jason crashed into Thalia and Piper slammed into Annabeth. Leo, sadly, was unfortunate enough not to hit anyone; instead, he ran straight into the ocean.

"AHHH! MY FIRE!" He screamed. Everyone around him started laughing as Leo's fire was quenched.

"Leo?" Nico asked slowly. "Why are you chasing Jason and Piper around?"

Leo trudged out of the water and stood there, soaking wet, and answered, "I wanted to play truth or dare with them. I, uh, also chased them around 'cause they said no…"

Percy and Thalia snickered. Annabeth's lips quirked into a smile and Nico burst out laughing. Everyone stared.

"Dude," Percy said to Nico, as he used his awesome water powers to dry off Leo. "You're laughing?"

Thalia grinned. "Well I'm glad emo boy, here, is capable of feeling happy!"

"I'M NOT EMO!" Nico yelled. "I just like death!"

"Sure…"

Leo watched the exchange with an amused look on his face. "So will you guys play truth or dare with me?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do, come on guys!"

Leo's face broke into a wide grin. "Let's go to the Big House guys!"

-Line Break-

When they were all seated in the Big House, Leo jumped up and said, "I'll go first! Jason! Truth or Dare?"

Jason thought for a moment and said confidently, "Dare."

Leo rubbed his hands together like those villains in black and white movies.

"Alright, I dare you to… go inside the River cabin and… yell out to the River Styx, 'I STOLE YOUR WIFE'S NECKLACE!'"

Jason's face paled. It was a well known fact that the River Cabin was for any children of the 5 Rivers of the Underworld, Styx, Lethe, Acheron, Cocytus, and Phlegethon. To go in there, well, no one made it out alive.

"Are you crazy, man?" Jason exclaimed. "I could get killed!"

Percy shrugged. "Hopefully he'll understand that it was a dare. If not, then tell him you know me."

"WHAT?!" Jason yelled. 'How is that supposed to help?"

Nico grinned evilly. "I got Perce to bathe in the River Styx before he fought Kronos, so Styx knows who he is."

Thalia and Annabeth nodded confirming the story. Piper's and Leo's mouths fell open; Percy bathed in the River Styx?! "But, I saw cuts and bruises on you when we were fighting the giants!" Piper said.

"Yeah, the Little Tiber washed away my invincibility. Stupid River," Percy sighed.

"Go Jason, go!" Thalia cheered.

Jason gulped and got up. "Ok, I'm going."

-Line Break-

Jason reached the River Cabin and hesitantly opened the door. There was no one inside. All of the other demigods playing truth or dare were hidden in the bushes, placing bets on when Jason would run screaming out of the cabin. Thalia held a camera recorder in her hand.

Jason took a deep breath and went in the cabin. He could feel the pressure inside the cabin and he was nervous. He prayed to Hera and his father that he wouldn't get killed. Suddenly, he heard voices whispering in the cabin, but the language wasn't English or Latin, and it sounded too ancient to be Greek. Maybe it was the language of magic?

He gulped and yelled out, "Hey Styx! I, uh, I stole your wife's necklace!"

He turned and tried to flee the cabin just as there was a yell of fury and he was blasted out. A handsome man with long black hair and brilliant red eyes stepped out of the cabin.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! For your impudence, I will kill you!" Styx yelled.

Jason was scared, but he managed to whimper out, "Don't kill me!"

A ball of black flame appeared in his hand. "Now, tell me _Grace_," He spat out. "Why I shouldn't kill you?!"

Jason groaned as he sat up. "It was a dare! Honestly!"

"Not good enough," Styx drawled as the ball of black fire got bigger. By now most of the straggling campers had hidden in their respective cabins and Jason's friends were paying up bets. Thalia still held the camera and Nico was trying to hold back Piper and Leo from helping Jason.

"This is such good blackmail," Thalia said grinning.

"I agree," Percy smiled. "Good dare, Valdez!"

Leo was regretting making Jason do the dare; that Creepy River Guy was trying to kill his friend. Piper was hysterical and Annabeth was trying to calm her down. Nico shook his head and summoned dead skeleton warriors to restrain Leo. Needless to say, he summoned the ones that were fireproof, like Cyclops' skeletons.

Meanwhile, Jason was scared out of his wits and would've pissed himself had Chiron not showed up at the very moment.

"Lord Styx," Chiron said respectfully. "What brings you here?"

Styx turned and looked at Chiron. "Chiron! My old friend! This boy here claims to have stolen my wife's necklace and said it was a dare. Do you honestly believe him?"

Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully and said, "Jason, I'm guessing Percy or Leo put you up to this?"

Jason nodded. "It was Leo!"

"As you can see, Styx, sir, this is all a misunderstanding, please go back to your wife and you have my apologies," Chiron said.

Styx sighed and extinguished his ball of fire. "Very well, but don't assume you can do that again, Grace. Or any of your friends hiding in that bush."

Jason nodded and Styx teleported away. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Thalia, and Nico came out of the bushes. Once, Jason saw the camera in Thalia's hands he groaned.

"Well, my boy," Chiron said tiredly. "You know not to do that again." He turned and left.

Jason glared at his friends and yelled, "LEO! You are _so_ dead!"

He chased them back to the big house and glared at them all.

"Oh, stop moping over that, Jason!" Nico said. "You're alive, aren't you?"

Jason turned to Nico with a malevolent smile on his face.

"Nico, Truth or Dare?"

Nico thought for a moment, "I choose truth."

**A/N: Cliffy! Please read and review. Also whoever answers my question correctly first will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**What… is Percy's 5****th**** monster?**

**Ok! Have a good day Fanfiction!**


End file.
